


Triangles Are Cute

by dexynursey (onceuponahundred)



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 00:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7955188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceuponahundred/pseuds/dexynursey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dex and Nursey like Chowder. Chowder likes Dex and Nursey but he never thought he could have them, not when they had each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Triangles Are Cute

Nursey knows polyamory is a thing. He has friends who are all completely in love with one another and have a strong, healthy relationship. He just never thought that he himself would be interested in adding another person to what he shares with Dex. He certainly never imagined Dex to be into it either. 

But here they were, discussing what seemed to be a mutual interest in Chowder of all people. 

It wasn’t that it was necessarily wrong to think of Chowder like this. It was just that he was their friend, had been for almost 2 years now and it was only now they were noticing the way he laughed with his whole body, his face lighting up completely. Or the way he tripped over his words when he was excited about something. 

Chowder was something special, something that Dex and Nursey both wanted. 

“Do you think he’ll be interested?” 

Dex shrugs, fingers combing through Nursey’s hair soothingly as he replies, “I don’t know, man. There’s no reason not to ask. If he says no, we back off and never bring it up again. If he says yes, we’ll see how it goes from there.” 

Nursey hums, turning his cheek farther into Dex’s lap, nose nuzzling against the hard muscle underneath him. Dex’s fingernails scratch against his scalp and he whines, pleasure radiating throughout his body. 

“You’re sure about this, right Will?” 

Dex slips his hand down to cup Nursey’s cheek, turning his boyfriend to face him. There’s a small smile stretched across his face as he leans down, brushing his lips against Nursey’s. 

“I’m sure, babe. Don’t worry. Even if this goes south, you’re still stuck with me.” 

Nursey laughs, rolling his eyes as he replies, “The horror of being stuck with your ass would be enough to turn him off.” 

Dex pretends to get offended, but his eyes are light, grip on Nursey loose. His hand goes back to playing with Nursey’s hair, feeling the the soft strands slide over his fingers. 

There’s a content smile on his face as he thinks about how no matter what happened he would still have Nursey, but being Chowder also would be the extra cherry on top.

* * *

“You both want to be in a relationship with me?” 

Chowder’s eyes are wide, flitting from Dex to Nursey with an alarming amount of speed. His teeth bite into his bottom lip, braces winking slightly. Dex glances to Nursey, willing him to be the one to speak up. 

Nursey reaches a hand out before thinking better of it. He looks over at Dex briefly before gazing back at Chowder. 

“Yes, Dex and I talked about it and we both feel attracted to you. This doesn’t have to go anywhere, Chris. If you say no, we drop it and never bring it up again.” 

Chowder glances over at Dex, his stare pointed. “You want this too?” 

Dex nods, a shy smile stretched across his lips as he turns hopeful eyes towards Chowder. Chowder looks between his two friends who were both staring at him with such desire that it made his heart squeeze. 

Chowder knew that Dex and Nursey were attractive. He had caught himself staring at them on more than one occasion, but he had been with Caitlin at the time so he had just brushed that attraction off. 

But now he and Caitlin had broken up. 

And so there was nothing stopping him from saying yes. Yes to a relationship with  _ both  _ Dex and Nursey, something Chowder had never imagined would happen except in his wildest dreams. 

He fiddles with his fingers, mind whirring and tongue sticking out to trace over his lips as he thinks. Dex and Nursey sit patiently, hands interlocked as they wait for Chowder to answer. 

“I think I want to give it a try.” 

Dex and Nursey let out a collective sigh of relief. Nursey is the first to move, untangling himself from Dex to launch himself at Chowder, arms wrapping around his shoulders. 

Chowder is startled only for a second before his hands settle onto Nursey’s hips, tightening slightly. 

“You most likely won’t regret this!” 

Chowder laughs, eyes finding Dex who’s still sitting a little bit away, just watching the two of them. He beckons Dex over and he follows, letting Nursey pull him into the group hug that was going on Chowder’s lap. 

Dex smiles, pressing a kiss to the corner of Nursey’s lips before turning to Chowder and asking, “Can I kiss you?” 

Chowder’s eyes are still blown wide and he nods eagerly, already leaning in to meet Dex halfway. Dex curves a hand around Chowder’s cheek, guiding their lips together for just the barest brush before he pulls away. 

Nursey is bouncing with excitement, waiting for his turn to kiss Chowder. He grabs him by the cheeks, crushing their lips together with an impatient frenzy. Chowder’s squeak is muffled, but he melts into the kiss, fingers slipping under Nursey’s shirt to trace smooth skin. 

Their kiss lasts longer, all bruising lips and harsh breaths. Dex is the one to break it with a quiet laugh as he says, “There’ll be plenty of time for kissing later.”

Nursey whines at that, “But I’ve been waiting for so long!” 

Chowder blushes at that, wondering if Dex and Nursey had really been waiting all this time to want  _ him _ . He leans forward, pecking Nursey on the cheek sweetly. 

“I’m actually feeling kind of hungry. Wanna grab some pizza? And then we can go back to making out.” 

Nursey is quick to scramble off Chowder’s lap, hand already reaching for his and Dex’s hands. Nursey interlocks his fingers with theirs, pulling them from the room. 

“We need to get pizza as quickly as possible so I can go back to kissing C.” 

Dex and Chowder laugh, sharing a fond smile with one another as they look at Nursey. Nursey oblivious to their gaze chatters on about his poetry as they walk, hands still linked. 

Dex looks at his two boys because that’s what it was now. He had two boyfriends who he cared about so much and he wouldn’t change it for anything. 

Asking Chowder to be their boyfriend was the best thing Nursey had thought of in awhile. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come send me prompts on [tumblr](http://bisexualkevinday.tumblr.com/)


End file.
